prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Bate
| birth_place = Netherton, Dudley, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dave Mastiff Trent Seven | debut = September 15, 2012 | retired = }} Tyler Bate (March 7, 1997) is a British professional wrestler, currently competing for various independent promotions in Europe and occasionally the United States. Bate was the winner of the WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament, and is also the inaugural and one-time WWE United Kingdom Champion. Bate is one of only three wrestlers in WWE history to win a championship as a teenager, with the other two being Rene Dupree and Nicholas Cone. Professional wrestling career Preston City Wrestling (2014–2015) Bate debuted in Preston City Wrestling as "The Iron Master" Tyler Bate at PCW Fright Night III on October 31, 2014, competing unsuccessfully in a 4-way match also featuring Charlie Garrett, Rich Swann and Zack Gibson. Bate returned to PCW at Shooting Star in January 2015, aligning himself with The Hunter Brothers and Ryan Smile. Bate and his team were then defeated by Pete Dunne, Damian Dunne, Morgan Webster and Mark Andrews. Chikara Pro (2015-present) In early 2015, Bate, alongside Trent Seven, debuted in American promotion Chikara as part of their tour of the United Kingdom, defeating The Hunter Brothers in a dark match on April 3 and losing to the Devastation Corporation (Max Smashmaster and Blaster McMassive) in another dark match on April 6. In their final dark match on the tour, Seven and Bate teamed with Clint Margera to take on Pete Dunne, Damian Dunne and Jimmy Havoc in a losing effort. Bate teamed with Seven and Dan Moloney at that year's King of Trios as Team Fight Club: Pro, making it to the semi-finals before being eliminated by The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). In 2016, Seven and Bate began competing more regularly in Chikara, and on August 21, they defeated Los Ice Creams (Hijo Del Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr.), N R G (Hype Rockwell and Race Jaxon) and The Devastation Corporation to win the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas. Progress Wrestling (2016–present) Bate debuted in Progress Wrestling at Chapter 28 alongside Trent Seven as Moustache Mountain in a loss to Damian and Pete Dunne. At Chapter 33, Moustache Mountain split after Seven turned heel, attacking Bate and aligning with Pete Dunne to form British Strong Style. At Chapter 39, Bate returned to Progress, attacking Jimmy Havoc during a 7-man elimination match for the vacant Progress Wrestling Championship, turning heel and aligning himself with Seven and Dunne. On December 16, Seven and Dunne were stripped of the Progress Tag Team Championship after Dunne attempted to give his half of the shield to Bate. Two weeks later at Chapter 41, Seven and Bate defeated The London Riots and The LDRS of the New School (Zack Sabre, Jr. & Marty Scurll) in a three-way tag team match to win the vacant titles. WWE (2016–present) On December 15, 2016, it was revealed that Bate would be one of 16 men competing in a two night tournament to crown the first ever WWE United Kingdom Champion on January 14 and 15, 2017. Bate defeated Tucker in the first round to advance to the quarter-finals, before defeating Jordan Devlin to advance to the semi-finals. Bate then defeated Wolfgang in the semi-finals and Pete Dunne in the final to win the tournament and become the inaugural champion. Bate was presented with the title belt by Triple H, William Regal, Finn Balor and Fit Finlay. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Tyler Driver '97 (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb) * Signature Moves **450 Splash **Airplane Spin **Big Swing **Brainbuster **Cradle DDT **Crossface **Deadlift German Suplex **Deadlift Powerbomb **European Uppercut **Exploder Suplex **German Suplex **Monkey Flip **Moonsault Plancha **Northern Lights Suplex **Orange Crush (Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) **Rebound Lariat **Rolling Wheel Kick **Somersault Senton **Step-Up Enzuiguri **Suicide Dive **Vertical Suplex *'Tag Teams and Stables' **Miracle Violence Connection (w/ Dan Moloney) **Moustache Mountain (w/ Trent Seven) **British Strong Style (w/ Trent Seven & Pete Dunne) **Mustache and Lariats (w/ Dan Moloney) **Young Wolves (w/ Dan Moloney) *'Nicknames' **"Textbook" **"Bate the Great" **"The Iron Master" **"Campeon de Parejas" *'Entrance themes' **"Hearts on Fire" **"Sledgehammer" **"Dangerzone" **"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes (used while teaming with Trent Seven) **"Love is Blindess" by The White Stripes (used as a part of British Strong Style) **'"Young and Bitter"' by Hot Tag - Media Works (used as a part of British Strong Style) **"Get Up" by Charlie DeYoung (WWE/NXT; January 14, 2017 – May 8, 2017) **"Trenthammer" by WCPW (Used as a part of Moustache Mountain) **'"Inaugural"' by CFO$ (WWE/NXT; May 20, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'ATTACK! Pro Wrestling' **Attack! 24:7 Championship (3 times) *'Chikara' **Chikara Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) – with Trent Seven *'Great Bear Promotions' **Junior Heavyweight Cup (2014) **URSA Major One Night Tournament (2013) *'Kamikaze Pro' **Kamikaze Pro Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dan Moloney **Relentless Division Championship (1 time) *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **PROGRESS Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Trent Seven *'Shropshire Wrestling Alliance' **SWA British Lions Championship (1 time) **British Lions Tournament (2014) *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Shotgun Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match with Trent Seven vs. Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong on July 11, 2018 at NXT TV Taping #305 **5 1/4 Star Match vs. WALTER on August 31, 2019 at NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff *'WWE' **WWE United Kingdom Championship (1 time) **WWE United Kingdom Championship Tournament (2017) **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Trent Seven External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * * * Profile Category:English wrestlers Category:AMP Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:2012 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Absolute Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:ATTACK! Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Great Bear Promotions alumni Category:House Of Pain: Evolution alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Ironfist Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Just Do Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Leicester Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Shropshire Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:South Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:VII Underground alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Forever alumni Category:WWE United Kingdom Champions‏‎ Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:WWE NXT UK current roster Category:1997 births